Wall
by belmo18
Summary: Edward is the loner in black. Bella is a cheerleader. But appearances are deceiving. Bella and Edward are both really nice. What happens when black meets pink and prep meets punk? Will society forbid them from a friendship- and maybe something more? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my awesome people. :) This is a new story. All human and awesome. Please review; I would appreciate as much as Santa likes cookies, even as much as I like cookies. Whoa, that means I REALLY must like reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the songs I use. Listen to them; they're really cool songs.  
**

Wall

Chapter 1

A wall. There was a wall between us, a wall we tried to destroy. Oh, we tried so hard. But there was a wall, so clearly seen yet invisible to the naked eye. That wall will tumble down, or my name isn't Edward Anthony Masen, a name my family feels I shame. Because of that wall. That wall will be slaughtered, whether or not I fall down with it.

I always kept to myself in those days. I wasn't one for talking; I didn't enjoy talking to the brainless idiots in my school. The preppy, the nerds, the jocks, the goths, the specials- they all had a clique to join. I didn't have one nor did I want to. And I definitely wasn't hanging out with any of them.  
So I sat alone, in the shadows of a building's corner. I sat alone, huddled. Most would assume I was goth or emo, but I wasn't. I was just me. My dressing in all black- that wasn't a fashion statement. I just wanted to wear black all the time. It was my favorite color after all. The goths can't understand why I won't join their group. But I was a free bird, flying on my own; I was a dark raven.

Well, except for Tanya. Tanya was my girlfriend's name. She was a sweet girl with deep indigo eyes. Her hair was completely died purple and shorter than my own. Her outfits were always violet, the same shade of her hair. She was my true love. I loved her, and she loved me. We would always love each other, no matter what.

I was deep in thought, and so I didn't notice the girl walking towards me, looking at the sky. She was so preoccupied at the greyish-blue colored mist that she stumbled right into me.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she fell on her rear, plopping down on the wet sidewalk. Her pink umbrella landed a few yards away from us, and it began to blow away. Pink. That's when I realized she was a peppy little cheerleader, snotty and spoiled. I slumped back against the wall, watching her.

She was dashing around, trying to stop her umbrella. But it was too fast for her. Her fingertips barely grasped the handle when a strong gust of wind swept it away. She stood there, paralyzed, and only followed it with her brown eyes. Her chestnut hair was dripping down her back, soaked. Her white clothes were very wet, and I could see the outline of pink skin underneath. Her body was so still in the rain, as if a statue, that I wondered if she was mentally ill.

Finally, she began to walk again- but she walked back towards me. "I'm sorry that I ran into you." She apologized, bashfully blushing. Well, I think she was. Her face was so pale from the cold that I couldn''t really tell. Her skin was a sickly lavender tint. It didn't look healthy in the slightest. "I honestly didn't see you." She continued, shivering violently as the wind blew. "Forgive me?" As she got more and more drenched, I looked away from her, trying to preserve her modesty. Her white clothes were rapidly becoming transparent. I grumbled out an answer to her.

"Yeah, whatever."

She shuddered, her body shaking fiercely. I felt bad. Her clothes were obviously too thin to shield her from the bitter cold. I stood up, shrugging my jacket off. I handed it to her, and she blinked in surprise. Was it so hard to believe that a loner could be a gentlemen? Her trembling fingers could not do the zipper up, so I helped her.

"Th-thank you." Her chattering teeth made her stutter. Though the jacket was wet on the outside, the inside was toasty warm. She cuddled into it, trying to get warmer. Now that she had my jacket on, I permitted myself to examine how she looked.

I nearly gasped out loud. Her heart-shaped face was beautiful, even more so than Tanya's. Her deep eyes were so unique for brown eyes. I drowned in their innocent sparkle. Her lps were trembling and blue from the cold. My eyes lingered on them for a second too long.

"Where's your car?" I asked her, looking toward the parking lot. Maybe hers was that fancy Mercedes or the Porche. She looked like she had quite a bit of money. "I d-don't own a c-car." She shivered again. What? She was planning on walking home in the rain, without an umbrella? She must be nuts.

"I'll drive you." I internally groaned. I didn't want to take this cheerleader home. I wanted to stay in the rain, enjoying each drop on my face. Oh well. It would stain my conscious if she got hypothermia or pneumonia. Just because I didn't have friends didn't make me an insensitive jerk.  
"You d-don't ha-ave to." She pursed her blue lips. Was she that cold? "I could w-walk." She suddenly coughed out a barking cough, one that made me feel pity for her. Her shoulders hunched down as she tried to stop. "Really,I- I'm fine." She lied, seeing my concerned gaze.

"How long have you been outside?" I questioned quietly, heading towards my Volvo. She followed after me. "For a wh-while. I had cheer prac-practice. They would-dn't let me leave. It st-tarted at t-two."

Two. Two! It was easily six o'clock, maybe even seven. I was horrified. "Why not?"

She ducked her head down as I held the door open for her. I climbed around and hopped in, turing on the heater immediately. Normally I would throw a fit if a sopping wet person entered my car, but I didn't; her innocent heart-shaped face somehow was too vulnerable to yell at.  
"The head ch-cheerleader doesn't l-like me." She admitted, her teeth calming down significantly. "So she made someone stay with me until I 'perfected' the routine." A shiver escaped her, and the breath exhaled out of her azure lips like a puff of white smoke. It was silent except for the barely audible radio. "May I?" She asked, gesturing towards the volume. I nodded. Her slender fingers fiddled with the dial. Her lips lifted up at the corners, into a cute little smirk.

"If I let you love me, be the one adored, would you go all the way, and be the one I'm looking for?" She sang softly, and I had to strain to hear her wonderous voice. "Help me come back down from high above the clouds. You know, I'm suffocating. But I blame this town. Why do I deny the things that burn inside down deep. I'm barely breathing, but you just see a smile." She paused while the music carried on without her. "What's your name?" She asked me, curious. Her light chocolate eyes shone a happy, warm shade of color that the outside was easily put to shame.

"Edward." I answered honestly. "Edward Masen."

"Oh." She said, and she hesitated. "I'm Isabella." I chuckled at her obvious shyness. How was this preppy cheerleader so bashful and timid? She was gorgeous and beautiful, yet she was insecure? I didn't understand why she wasn't snobby. I had learned from experience that all cheerleaders were awful. She didn't seem so bad.

My laugh broke off, caught in my throat. I couldn't let this girl become my friend so easily. She was probably completely rude normally, but she was using me for a ride home. I stopped talking to her, and I only nodded curtly when she told me her address.

As I pulled up, I could hear raised voices yelling. I turned towards her, and she seemed even paler, now an odd greenish purple. "Oh no." She mumbled, upset and distant. Then it was erased from her face, and it was only visible in her eyes so deep. Her face erupted into a fake smile with the most bravado I have ever seen on a teenager.

"Thanks for taking me home. I'll see you later." She was officially the worst liar I have ever seen. She winced as the sound of crashing and breaking objects echoed toward us, along with some cursing. "Do you want to go inside that?" I questioned softly, and I was shocked at my concern. It was genuine.

She shook her head, her false cheeriness worn off. Her face was breathtakingly distressed. I found myself actually caring about her feelings. I couldn't understand this. I didn't care about anyone besides Tanya and me. Yet I so quickly was concerned for this strange, random girl. As I pulled out of the driveway, my heart suddenly ached to be friends with her. And why not? Surely one friend couldn't kill me?

I was preoccupied with thought and almost did not hear her question. "Where are we going?"

"To my girlfriend's house. Her name is Tanya. You'll love her, and she'll have dry clothes." Isabella smiled at the thought.

She nibbled her lip anxiously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Well, it depends." I was curious yet wary about what she wanted to know.

"Do you, er, want to be my, um, you know," She took a deep breath. "Wanna be friends?"

Her sudden question busted through my calm poker face. "What?" I blurted out before I realized it. I was ashamed of the rude tone I had uttered it in.

"I, er, never mind. I was only kidding." Her awkwardness was amusing. Was she that insecure that she was worried about me not wanting to be her friend? Surely she must have boys drooling after her and girls following her, trying to imitate her popularity. Was she, no she couldn't be, was she all alone without friends? She couldn't be like me, all by herself. No, she must have friends. Friends that would leave her in the rain without a ride. Hmm, maybe she didn't have any friends. I wondered about it.

Her voice was like a wind chime as she sang along to the radio. How did she know this song? Muscle Museum isn't a popular song. Was she a fan of Muse, the artist? Or did she just like a variety of music like I did? I was debating this as she reached to the knob and turned, changing the station.

My all time favorite song started playing. I started to sing along just as Isabella did. "I woke up. It was seven. I waited till eleven to figure out no one would call. I think I've got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them. What's another night all alone, when you're spending everyday on your own?"

I listened to her continue singing as I faded out, focusing on driving; there was a police cruiser behind us.

"And here it goes. I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare. I'm just kid. I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares because I'm alone in world, and the world is having more fun than me. Tonight.

"And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed. I'm staring at these four walls again. I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time. Everyone's got somewhere to go. And they're gonna leave me hear on my own, and here it goes."

We both sung the chorus on the top of our lungs. We backed each other up, and our two voices interweaved between the other. My deeper voice wound with her light chiming tone. We grinned at each other as the song closed.

"Well," I said, chuckling as I turned down the volume, "that was fun, was it not, Isabella?"

She blushed, and it made her skin a normal, healthier color. "Um, yes, it was, Edward. And, I prefer Bella."

"Bella." I whispered, trying the taste of it on my tongue. She shivered, and I turned the heater up. I hoped she wouldn't get sick.

We were at a red light, and A Beautiful Mess started playing. I sung softly to it. "You've got the best of both worlds. You're the kind of girl who can take down a man, and lift him back up again. You are strong, but you're needy. Humble, but you're greedy." I hummed as she picked up the song.

"And what a beautiful mess this is. It's like we're picking up trash in dresses. Well, it kind of hurts when kind of words you write, kind of turn themselves into knives."

"You're comebacks are quick and probably have to do with your insecurities. There's no shame in being crazy, depending on how you take these words I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging." I spoke this to her, seriously and pointedly.

"Well, it kind of hurts, when kind of words you say kind of turn themselves into blades." She responded, solemn and understanding. "It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes."

I replied with more lyrics, singing completely forgotten. "And hearts disfigure, but that's no concern when we're wounded together."

Tears started streaming down her face. "Oh, the wait was so worth it." She whispered as I took her hand in mine.

I smiled, content, and I brushed her salty tears away. "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to Heaven." I now quoted Your Guardian Angel, and she smiled softly.

"Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us." She answered me.

We spoke the chorus together, me grinning a stupid grin and her smiling timidly.

"Please don't walk away. Please tell me you'll stay." She pleaded with me, her chocolate eyes suddenly deepening.

I repeated the chorus. "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving yoou sends me to Heaven."

I had no idea why this teenage girl was affecting me so. I was falling for her quickly. I had already fallen. But I wasn't sure if it was love or not. She understood me. I spoke with lyrics and choruses, yet she knew what I said. Tanya never got it, but this strange girl did. This girl accepted me for who I was.

I had offered her a promise of friendship, though I wanted much more. She asked me if I would be a true friend because she's been hurt before. I told her that I would do anything for her. If saving Bella meant sending me to Heaven, I would save her.

We had some connection, and we both felt it. But I couldn't tell her how much I loved her right now. She would think me rash and illogical. I wanted her forever. I would gladly throw away everything for her. She was my world now. Yet, I couldn't ask her to be mine. I was with Tanya; I couldn't do that to Bella. Speaking of Tanya, we were at her house. I parked and helped Bella out of the car. Her cheeks flushed a bit. "T-thanks." She mumbled, casting her eyes downward. I caught her as she tripped over the steps. My arms snatched her wet waist.

"I will never let you fall." I whispered in her ear. Her body trembled in my arms. I cautiously set her on her feet.

"Come on. I can't wait for you to meet Tanya." I said, pulling her towards the door. I knocked on the door and was about to ring the doorbell, to show that it was me, but Tanya already opened the door. "Oh, Tommy! You're early-" She broke off when she saw me. "Oh, um, Edward! I can explain."

Her hair was blond, falling to her waist. Her outfit was a white cheerleading uniform that matched Bella's, but Tanya's was too tight. Her eyes were a shallow light blue. And to top if off, she was wearing a ring on her left hand that said, "Thomas."

"Tanya?" Bella exclaimed, shocked. Wait, she knew this Tanya?

"Isabella." Tanya sneered. "Are you begging door-to-door, now?" Bella flushed, but I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. "Did you ever get your routine right?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You're the head cheerleader of Forks High School." I hissed as I realized the truth. "You lied to me, Tanya." How could I be so blind? "You were faking everything- and cheating on me! We are through." I began to stomp away, but Tanya's hand grabbed my wrist.

"Please, Eddie, come on, baby. We could have so much fun together. Just come inside with me, and we can forget this." I shrugged her off.  
"I'm leaving, Tanya." I spoke coldly. "I never want to see you again. Goodbye forever." I stormed away towards my Volvo.

Bella hurried after me silently. I opened her door before rushing to the other side, slamming my own door behind me. I gunned the gas, pulling out at rocket speed. Bella was silent as I was. The radio continued on. Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park came on.

I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared. But no one would listen 'cause no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear.  
I pondered these lyrics. Tanya obviously wouldn't miss me, but who would? Bella. My insides smiled. Bella would miss me. "I've never been perfect." Bella whispered. "But neither have you." She paused and spoke words not from the song. "Everyone has ups and downs in life, Edward."  
I felt a shock go through me as she said my name. She said my name, and I loved it. "Edward, we are we going?" She asked me curiously. I chuckled. "What?" She asked, now intrigued.

"My house. Do you mind? I don't want to go to her house anymore." She looked down and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. That was cute.

"What, er, happened between you two. If you don't mind me asking?" She added the last part in a haste, worried she might hurt me. "Too much." I muttered. Her eyes widened into saucers.

"Oh,no." I rushed to assure her "We didn't go that far physically. I would never even kiss her, but she always wanted to. I wasn't ready for that. No, I meant too far emotionally. I feel so stupid! She knows some of my inner secrets and thoughts. I can't believe I fell for her little act!" I rambled on and on, and Bella listened. She would nod and wait for me to continue when I would stoop. It felt so good to let this out, to tell her my burdens. And she listened to me. My insides swelled with happiness.

"I'm sorry that she tricked you, Edward." She mumbled as we pulled up to my driveway. I had talked for that long? She fumbled with her seat belt while I hopped out of the car. I opened her door, and I chuckled.

Bella blushed, her fingers halting. I carefully undid her seat belt, and her cheeks darkened to scarlet. She looked beautiful. I mentally berated myself for thinking that, but it was so true.

"Come inside, Bella." My voice was a deep whisper. Her eyes widened, her cheeks flamed, and her lips parted slightly. I could taste her strawberry scent on my lips and tongue. My head leaned towards her slightly beofre I realized what I was doing. I pulled away slowly and watched her disappointed eyes follow mine. I gulped and headed up the porch.

I slipped my house key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, careful to avoid her dazzling eyes again.

* * *

**Hello again. :) Do you guys like my newest story? I do. Please review 'cause you love me. And if you don't..... *hholds up a chainsaw and laughs* No one will ever find out.**

***laughs* You guys, seriously. Please just review. I won't get you while you're sleeping, but I'll give you virtual cookies if you do review. So review. You love cookies. Mmmm. Warm chocolate chip. Thanks Ruth Wakefield. **

**If you know who that wonderful woman is, pm me. I will give you a short chapter of a story I'll post during the summer. It's a cute chapter between Rosalie and Emmett. So, do your homework and you will be rewarded. :)**

**If I get over six reviews, I'll put up a new story. I have the first two chapters done. I'm just waiting for reviews, people. **

**-Belmo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't blame me. My sibling accidentally closed the internet before I saved this chapter. It seems to happen a lot. Oh well, I guess. And then my computer froze on me, while I was in the middle of rewriting it. Ugh. I almost didn't want to attempt a third time. Then my plot line was all awful, and I hated it. So I tried to fix it. SO HERE IT IS! :D  
**

**Hello everybody! So, how would you describe me in one word, from what you know of me? I'm curious. Jock? Geek? Punk? Cheerleader? Awesome? Lame? Weird? Hyper? Rambling? (Yup. Definitely that last one. ) Sad because Adam lost American Idol? Oh yeah. Very. But I do love Kris. *sigh* Adam.... It's been weeks, but I'm still sad. Hey, call me obsessed.**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or any song. Or any movie. Or any pudding....Aw, man!  


* * *

Edward Pov

I ushered her into the house and out of the rain. She smiled as helped her take off my drenched jacket. I quickly sprinted into my bedroom, grabbing a t-shirt and old basketball shorts. I came back to her and handed them to her. "Here, put these on."

She flushed. "I couldn't take your clothes." I smiled at her consideration and timidness.

"Bella, I have many other clothes exactly like that. All you're currently wearing is a very wet cheer leading outfit. You'll catch a cold or something. C'mon, please just take these and put them on." She flushed self-consciously as she looked down at her translucent outfit. I tried not to look.

"T-thanks." She muttered, and she took the clothes reluctantly. I turned around and walked away. Behind me, I heard her clothes rustle as they dropped. I preoccupied myself with staring at the wall.

"I'm decent." She said quietly. I swiveled around and smiled. She looked adorable in my clothing. The huge shirt draped over her slender body, landing to her knees. My black shorts barely showed from under that. For some reason, I really liked that. In fact, I loved the way she looked in my clothing. She blushed under my gaze, and I quickly diverted my eyes. My sight landed on my kitchen.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" I offered, remembering she still must be rather cold.

"Yes please." She mumbled. "Tea. Do you have peppermint?" She paused. "If you don't, that's okay. I just meant that, I, well, any kind of tea is fine."

I turned to face her for a moment and blinked. She was much closer than I expected, and my throat felt dry. I spoke quickly. "Peppermint is my favorite." I grinned. "We have a lot in common." I caught a glimpse of her wonderful smile as I turned to walk towards the kitchen. I prepared the kettle, getting the cups ready. I got out my sugar pot and spoons, setting down napkins as well. Bella stood there awkwardly, unsure if she should help. She seemed to be debating with herself. But I was so fast with my usual routine that I finished before she voiced her thoughts.

"Thank you." She said, looking at her feet. "I appreciate all you've done for me, and I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble." I lifted her chin with two of my fingers. "You haven't caused me any trouble, Bella. Remember, I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever." I smiled as she did.

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven." She whispered.

"Absolutely." I agreed, smiling gently.

The kettle whistled shrilly, and we both jumped in shock. I mentally scolded myself. How on Earth did I get so caught up in a girl? A CHEERLEADER nonetheless! But it didn't matter, I realized as I poured the boiling water into our cups. She fidgeted nervously.

"Do you need help with anything?" She asked uncomfortably. "I'd hate to be a burden and just stand here uselessly. I know I'm not good for anything, but-"

I spun to face her, wary of my hot tea. "What? You think you're a _burden?" _I could not believe this. She had to be the most thoughtful girl on the planet. How come she was a cheerleader? "Bella," I said, as I placed my mug down and held her hands. They seemed cold under the warmth of mine. "you are NOT a burden, never. I enjoy your company so much, Bella. Please, don't ever feel so harsh against yourself."

Her jaw dropped. "I-I...thank you, Edward." A tingling feeling went through me as she smiled up into my eyes, her head tilted up to face me; her form was so tiny that I could probably throw her over my shoulder and still win a race.

"Your welcome, my little Bella."

Her jaw dropped. Did she not like to be called small? Before I could comment, she snapped it shut. Her head bent, and her long hair diverted her face from my view. Her graceful hands took her mug of tea cautiously. She sipped at it before laughing.

"This is the exact same tea I drink." She giggled. "It even has the same amount of sugar." I grinned. How odd. Most complained because they thought it was much too sweet.

"We have a lot in common." I repeated. I gulped my tea down, enjoying the blazing but sweet taste.

"Yes," She pondered quietly, "yes we do."

I laughed. "You're so small." I raised my hand above her head, as if measuring her height.

I smiled down at her, and she stood on tip-toes to reach my eye level, though she was a bit off. She jumped in a feeble attempt meet my level.

"Sorry we can't all be freakish giants, Edward." She sighed. "I'm actually normal sized, for your information." She stuck her hands on her hips, frustrated at my laughing.

I leaned down, and her eyes were in front of mine now. They were wide and beautiful captivating orbs of depth.

"I'm so glad to have met you, Bella." I murmured, and she shivered. I brought my lips closer to her, my breath hitting her face now. She froze, her eyes wide and lips parted. "You are a wonderful person." And then I kissed her forehead. She froze before giggling softly, and my mouth curled into a smile.

"Surprised are you?" I asked against her skin.

"Y-yes."

I chuckled and leaned back, folding my arms across my chest. I watched her shaky hands lift her mug to take a sip of her tea. She grimaced.

"It's cold." She complained.

I shook my head. "Now, whose fault is that? Certainly not mine." I told her innocently. Her eyes narrowed. She set the cup down on the counter.

"Then this isn't my fault either." She said before launching at me, knocking me to the ground. Her slender fingers tickled and poked my ribs.

"Ah! No more, no more!!" I shrieked, pleading. "Please, Bella!"

"Nope. You're at my mercy now." Her hands continued to attack my sensitive stomach. Tears streamed down my face. "How's this for small?"

"Bella!" I cried out. "I'm warning you!!" She didn't relent.

Suddenly I jerked us over. Now I hovered over her, and it was her body pinned underneath me. She gulped as an evil grin swept over my features. My hands began to cruelly tickle her stomach. She squealed. I continued, and she gasped.

"Truce! Uncle!" She panted. "Please! Edward! Stop! Anything but tickling!" I slowly ceased my hands, and her squirming figure halted movement underneath me.

I quickly stood up, brushing myself off. I offered my hand to help her up, and she took it. Electric sparks jumped from our palms. I staggered back. Had she felt that? Her very wide eyes told me that she had.

"Thank you." She mumbled, her cheeks flaming. I smiled effortlessly.

"Thank_ you_, Bella." I chuckled at her bewildered expression. "I haven't had so much fun in years." I told her remorsefully. I had interacted with people this well since I was very little. I never let people touch me, never. It had been ages since I felt human contact. And yet, it was so natural around her. I had just launched a siege of tickles at her- contact closer than I've ever had with anyone -after she tickled me. No one ever tickled me. Who would? Many people avoid people huddled in corners, alone. Yet this girl was so unique, and she naturally defied barriers. She took down a line that separated me from the world. She connected me to this world. This amazing girl, that I had only met today, was my everything. She met everything to me. To the world, I was a person. To her, I was a friend. To the world, she was a person. To me, she was the world. She was more than the world. She was beyond the Milky Way. I lov-

"Oh." Was her smart comeback. But I found her speechlessness adorable. She didn't like to talk too much, and when she did it was rarely about herself. I admired that. She was so selfless and absolutely had no arrogance; she had no ego to get in her way.

She cleared her throat. "So, uh, what now?"

Yes, Edward, what now? You are usually not used to company. You're only friend- your girlfriend –just dumped you. You met a beautiful and wonderful cheerleader. You took her home. She is standing in your kitchen, in your clothes. You two are all alone, in a house that only you own. You two are bored. What do you do?

"We watch horror movies!" I exclaimed, and her jaw fell open.

"Horror movies?" She demanded in a tight voice that was higher than normal.

"Yeah!" What was the problem?

"O-okay, then. If you really want to...?" She left her statement hanging, as if it were a question.

"Yup. I do." And I really did. It would be so much fun. Let's see, I had very few horrors movies. There was the original Friday the Thirteenth, um, the old Prom Night, and, uh...that's about it. I didn't watch very many movies, honestly. Usually, I write or play music, read, or work. I worked at a tiny ice cream shop that didn't care if I wore their uniform or not. They knew I was responsible and showed up on time, so they put up with my all black attire. They didn't care. Plus, I was one of their few workers that didn't rob the Tip Jar.

I placed in a random horror dvd and flopped down on the couch, right next to Bella. I looked towards her, excited. She was biting her lip.

"Nervous?" I asked, surprised. I thought of her as brave, and I was startled to see that she was scared. I couldn't imagine her being afraid of anything, as stubborn as she was. Yet her distress was endearing. I smiled.

"Yeah." She looked slightly paler as the credits began rolling.

I soon became engrossed into the movie, anxiously watching it. Had it been this good the first time I watched it? We were just at the part where the first person was murdered when she screamed, clutching her nails into my arm. She hugged herself to my arm, and I stroked her hair softly. She trembled.

"It's not that scary." I scoffed, but in good humor. She nodded frantically.

"Y-yes, yes it is, Edward." She flinched as a blood-curdling scream came from the television screen.

"Do you want me to change the movie?" I asked her softly. She turned her large, wonderful eyes to me. Her expression was hopeful.

"Would you?" She was joyful at the thought, and I rejoiced inside, seeing how easily I could make her smile.

"Of course." I stood up and popped the movie out. I loomed over my movie collection, scanning for other movies. I took one of my favorites out.

"Here we are." I said cheerfully, putting it in and sitting back on the couch, behind her. She slowly leaned against my chest.

"What movie is it?" She questioned. I only grinned and shook my head. The movie played.

I watched her expressions instead of the movie. I knew this movie by heart. Yes, it was considered a chic flick, but I didn't care. Who had the right to tell me that I couldn't watch this, that only girls could? I looked to the screen. We were that far already? How did they get into the honeymoon suite already, the prince already tied up?

"As you wish." I whispered in her ear, and she trembled.

She seemed to be absorbed in the movie, and my voice shook her out of her daze."W-what?" She asked me.

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" I murmured into her ear. She turned to face me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What did you say earlier?"

"Hello?" I said sarcastically. I chuckled as she scowled at me.

"No. A few sentences ago."

"As you wish?" I questioned quietly, my voice unintentionally soft and husky. I cleared my throat quietly. She seemed dazed.

"Did you mean it?" She muttered, her voice low and alluring.

"As you wish." I spoke almost inaudibly, though I wanted to yell it out. She blinked her bright eyes before flickering them up to mine.

Suddenly I understood why she was so flustered, as I was. _As you wish_, I had said. I wanted to slap myself for my brutal honesty, honestly that had slipped out. _I love you_, I basically told her. Would she run? No one ever interacted with me like this. No one made me feel like this.

My eyes flickered down to her luscious lips, as if a magnet pulled them there. I leaned forward, and she copied my movements. We were so close. Our breath intermingled. I tasted her strawberry scent. I licked my lips in anticipation.

The doorbell rang.

* * *

**Ha ha ha! I'm so mean, I know. But that's 'cause I love you guys. Review, please! What'd ya think? I'd appreciate your advice. Can anyone guess what movie those quotes are from? It's one of my favorites....*COUGH, PRINCESS BRIDE, COUGH* Yeah, I'm sure it'll be hard to guess. (Sarcasm.) Yup, so review my lovely peoples. Review, if you want to make me smile...or if you want an air hug. :D  
**

**-Belmo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! My little brother tore a ligament in his finger. Ouch. What's sad is that my family is so used to going to the doctors that some people recognize us and vise versa. I call it our second home. Sigh...I had this HUGE geometry test. We don't get the results for about A WEEK!! UGH!! AAGH!**

**OH MY GOSH! I got the SWEETEST review I have ever heard. So thank you. I literally almost hyperventilated. I gushed about it to all of my friends and family. I was so surprised and just thrilled. I was on cloud nine all day...(Well, a LOT longer than one day, actually) I'd like to thank ALL my reviewers. :D**

_Meriie_  
_2009-06-03 . chapter 2 _

Chapter two and it's alread my favorite BellaxEdward story...I've read a lot of BellaxEdward stories.  
Who the heck is at the door?  
He has no friends, who dares to ruin their moment!?  
Anywayss I love it, update soon, okay?

**How sweet is that?? I love it. Thank you so much. Meriie is also a very loyal reviewer on other stories, too. Love her. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Thin Mints, Nightmare Before Christmas, Tinkerbell, or any Twilight things.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_My eyes flickered down to her luscious lips, as if a magnet pulled them there. I leaned forward, and she copied my movements. We were so close. Our breath intermingled. I tasted her strawberry scent. I licked my lips in anticipation._

_The doorbell rang._

* * *

Chapter Three -EdwardPov

I groaned. We were so close. I was so close to her lips, so close to kissing her. So close.

Who could possibly be at my door? No one ever came over- no one. I haven't ever had anyone step foot into this house. The only people who had ever rang the doorbell were the pizza delivery guys. I didn't have neighbors; I lived just barely in the outskirts of town.

I reluctantly got off of the couch. I glanced back to Bella as I walked away. Her face was an adorable shade of red. Her gorgeous eyes were disappointed, and her lower lip pouted.

A sharp knock on the door startled me out of my admiration. "Hello?" I asked, swinging the door open. I was shocked to see a little girl. By little, I meant extremely tiny. She was by far the shortest teenager I had ever seen. The only sign that she wasn't a child was the subtle curve of her vest. She beamed at me, a grin stretched on her petite face.

"Would you like some Girl Scout Cookies, sir?" She asked me in a very bright voice. I then noticed the boxes under her arm. "Er, I'm not sure..." I nervously ran a hand through my hair. "Hold on." I was baffled. What did I do? I'd never had this happen to me before. "Bella?" I called, turning towards the house. "Would you like some Girl Scout Cookies?" I heard footsteps before Bella stood beside me.

"Hmm." She gently took a box from the girl's arm. "Chocolate mint?" She questioned. "Is it any good?"

"You've NEVER had Thin Mints?!" The girl squeaked in shock. We both shook our heads. "It is amazing! I'll give you a box for free if you buy the rest of these." She shook the other three boxes off cookies.

I exchanged a look with Bella. She nibbled her lip. "How much are they?" "Four dollars each." She answered promptly. "So twelve dollars. The fourth one is on me." "Why not?" I shrugged, pulling out my Jack Skellington wallet. The girl took out a Tinkerbell wallet. I handed her the cash, and she eyed my wallet with wide eyes.

"I'll trade you!" She offered, pointing to my wallet. "What??"

I laughed. "No thank you. I'm not the biggest fan of Tinkerbell." She scowled.

"Tinkerbell is awesome!!" She defended.

"Not for guys." I countered. "C'mon, honestly. Do I LOOK like I'd carry a sequined, bejeweled Tinkerbell wallet?"

Her eyes took me in, her mouth pressing into a thin line. "I guess not." She relented. "But, you can have all the money I have in it. AND you can keep your money. Just give me your empty wallet. Please?"

Her eyes grew wide and her lips trembled. Her hands were clasped together under her chin. My stubbornness faded.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Whatever." I pulled my money out of my wallet, as well as my license and school I.D.. She gasped, squealing loudly.

"OH, THANK YOU!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" She jumped up and down. Bella giggled as she handed me the girly wallet, as well as the four boxes of cookies. "Bye..." She trailed off.

"Bella." Bella supplied. "And Edward."

"I'm Alice. Thank you so much!"

"What school do you go to, Alice?" Bella questioned, obviously curious.

"Oh, I'm home-schooled. As well as my brother, Emmett. But he is on Fork's football team."

"Cullen." I realized.

"Yes! Do you know him?" I shook my head, though it wasn't entirely true. We were forced to share gym lockers. But that's all I knew about him.

"Well, bye you two!" She smiled at us, waving. "Hope to see you soon!"

Bella waved shyly. "Good-bye, Alice." She called out warmly.

We retreated into the house. We sat back down on the couch, getting comfortable again.

I handed the wallet to Bella. "You can have this." I smiled at her fondly as she looked in disbelief.

"But she has your money in here!" She protested. I simply threw her an exasperated look. She opened it and gasped. "Oh my." She breathed. Then she pulled out a few hundred dollars. "Oh my."

"So, would you like a Thin Mint?" I asked her, "Or a...however you say this?" I shook the two boxes gently, one in each hand. The other two were on the glass coffee table infront of us.

She gave me an unbelieving look. "This has over three hundred dollars!!" She yelled. "How are you so calm?!?" I shrugged, grinning.  
"Bella, dear, I BOUGHT this house. Do you think a few hundred dollars impress me?"

She looked embarrassed. "Oh."

"So?" I asked, gesturing to the packs of cookies. She laughed.

"Thin Mints." She decided. "I'm very curious now."

"Alright," I said, ripping the package open. I examined the strange cookie carefully. "Hmm. Do want to try it first?" She laughed. "Let's eat it at the same time." I made a face, and she giggled. "Honestly, where's you sense of adventure?"

"Fine." I picked one up carefully, as she did. She hooked her arm around my elbow. "Bite." She commanded, holding the cookie in front of my mouth. She opened her mouth to eat the cookie I held, which was now by her lips. We bit. And gasped. "EEEEWWWWW!!" I exclaimed as she cried out, "YUMMMM!!!!" We stared at each other in shock.

"That was awful." I informed her, gulping down the rest.

She released my arm and reached for another. "That was delicious." She argued. "Whatever. You can have the whole box."

"Yay!" She smiled, throwing her arms around my neck. "Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around her waist gently, not so discreetly pulling her closer.

"Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" I asked her, teasingly.

She grinned. "We were very close." She breathed, bringing her lips closer.

"Ugh!" I said, crinkling my nose and backing away. "You smell like Thin Mints now!"

She chuckled. "Oops. I probably taste like them too."

I shuddered. "Maybe we should kiss after you eat something else."

Bella stuck her tongue out at me, cookie crumbs still on it. "Too bad. These things are addicting. There's no way I'm saving these for later."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. No kisses for you." She frowned but otherwise didn't react, popping another into her mouth. I was captivated by the way her lips moved as she nibbled. I licked my own lips as she did, hers brushing away crumbs. I wanted to taste her lips, wanted it desperately, and I could hardly contain my urge.

I swiftly turned my attention to the television. The movie credits were scrolling down. I got up to switch movies. I picked out Titanic, a classic. I popped in the vhs and sat down in the couch again. Even though I had a dvd player and a Blue-ray player, I still preferred to watch the same vhs I had when I was a child.

"What are we watching?" Bella asked, still munching on the awful cookie. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, Bella? You want those disgusting things more than you want me?" My voice wounded insulted and wounded, but inside I was just amused and slightly irritated. Her eyes flashed to mine, and they narrowed.

"Oh, no. Nuh-uh. You're not guilt-tripping me. I like these Thin Mints, thank you very much!" She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. _Bad, Edward. Don't let your eyes linger there._

I groaned in both defeat and lust. "Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" She laughed.

"Let me eat my Thin Mints!" I grumbled an incomprehensible response, causing her to laugh harder.

"You like to laugh, do yo?" I asked her casually. "Well, then, let's see how funny you think my suffering is after this!" I pounced on her, tackling her to the couch. She was still giggling. I frowned at her, and she chuckled nervously. I slowly slipped my fingertips across her bare foot, and her chuckle died as she squealed. I traced circles at a leisurely speed, and she gasped. Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing as I tickled her softly. My fingernails lightly grazed her heel, and she cried out. I began a siege of attacks on her feet, and she couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"E-edward! St-top it-t! I-I'm going to p-pee my p-pant-ts! S-st-top-p!" She tried to plead.

"How funny is it now, Bella?" I demanded, barely concealing my own laughter.

"N-not funny, Edward! Not funny!!" She yelped. I only chuckled. "NOT FUNNY!!" She yelled, and my hands slowed down. My pinky finger traced her foot.

"How not funny is it?"

"Edward, it's really, _really _not funny." She sighed in relief. I placed my hands on both sides of her head.

"Why isn't it funny?" I breathed, and her eyes widened.

"I, er, it's not funny because...it's not?" She tried. I laughed lightly, and her eyes grew bigger as my breath hit her face.

"Do you think my unbearable pain is funny?" I asked, leaning closer.

She seemed confused. "Pain?" She asked in a dizzy voice.

"Oh, yes. Do you know how insufferable it is? To see you lick your lip, teasing me, flaunting that I can't," my voice went lower, deeper, more husky, as I leaned even _closer _to her. "kiss you? It's pure _torture._"

She shivered underneath me. Her eyes slipped down to my lips. "I hate to cause you pain." She murmured, her forehead leaning against mine.

"Then don't." I whispered, and I closed the distance.

My lips pressed softly against hers, and I loved the feeling of it, the taste of it. I could still taste her peppermint tea. Her lips parted under the pressure I put on them. I felt her run her slender fingers through my hair. _Oh my. _Her littlest finger tangled knots in my hair, and I moaned into her mouth. My arm held her waist, and as she threw her other hand around my neck, it rose. My breathing hitched as my arm came in contact the skin on the small of her back. I thrust my tongue into her mouth, enjoyed the vibration her groan sent to me, and brought her closer. She was my own personal definition of pleasure.

I twirled her dark hair around my finger, gently tugging her head closer. The scent of her hair- freesia and strawberry -lifted to my nose. It was mouthwatering. She broke away, gasping desperately for air. My lips traveled to her neck. They traveled the length of her throat, gliding up and down multiple times. I finally rested on her pulse point. I could feel her heart thumping against my lips. I let my tongue lightly trace her pulse, enjoying the way her heart sped up as I did so. My lips curled into a smile against her throat, against her soft skin.

I quickly hovered over her mouth, sweeping my tongue along her bottom lip. She fiercely trembled beneath me. She tightened her arms around my neck, trying to pull me closer. I slowly dragged my lips across hers, slowly, deliberately. She tugged at my hair passionately, and I at hers wildly.

I gently nibbled her tongue, trying to slip into my mouth.

"Nuh-uh." I said, grinning and breathless. "Feel my pain." I panted.

I leaned away, examining her face. There was the largest smile I had ever seen, her alluring lips pulled high. Her eyes were bright with excitement and love. Her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, and her hair was a beautiful mess of tangles. I'm sure my hair looked much, much worse.

"I can completely understand your pain now." She huffed, trying to slow her breaths. She paused. "Did I taste like Thin Mints?" She asked, flushing cutely.

I laughed, rustling her hair. "No. You tasted delicious." I hesitated. "I felt a little piece of heaven from that kiss." I told her honestly.

"You, too? I thought it was only me..."

I chuckled. "Silly girl. Of course I felt that. You _are_ my piece of heaven." I patted her head, brushing and smoothing her hair down. She flushed even deeper.

"You should see _your _hair." She muttered, while I grinned.

"I hope it's awfully messed up." I told her, smirking, before dropping my voice lower, "And if not, we should fix that." I leaned towards her again, but I halted as I heard a sound. She froze, hearing it.

"Why, aren't you popular today?" She teased as another pounding knock came from the door. I grudgingly stood up, leaving the warmth of her arms.

"The only times people come over are when I try to kiss you!" I complained. "Honestly, no one, and I repeat _no one _ever comes over. These are the first times in _years. _So WHY today?" I grumbled, heading to the door.

I swung the door open and cursed. If Bella was my personal heaven, he was my personal hell.

"Dad?" I asked furiously.

* * *

**I love leaving you guys with cliffies. :D It's fun. Mwahahahaha. If you want to know what happens next, review. Review. :) What did you think of their kiss? I felt pretty good about it, but I'm not sure. What do you think? I'd like to know.... I'm nervous about this chapter. I felt because it was lacking song lyrics that it was lacking. But I didn't want them to use lyrics in this chapter. Your opinion?**

**And in other news, who has seen the New Moon Trailer?? Anyways, I guess it was, I dunno, AWESOME! Jacob seemed well muscled. AND THEY FIXED JASPER'S HAIR!!! I am SOOO happy for that. It doesn't look like it can attack people now. During the part where Edward pushed him away from Bella, and Jasper hit the piano, I laughed. My only thought was, "Wow, Edward, smart move. You just destroyed your own piano!" I thought the wolf wasn't as terrifying as it should have been- it was adorable. Other than those things, I am sure this will end okay...or not. My guess is not. But I'm an optimistic person. Maybe THIS directer won't ruin the movie. And they might add some other colors besides green and blue.....**

**I think tickling scenes are cute, but this will be the last tickling scene for a while. I don't want it to get over-used. So don't worry. And no, they won't get interrupted _every time. _Just most of the time. *Laughs* I'm evil, I know. But I'm joking.**

**-Belmo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a thanks to my reviewers. I LOVE you guys.**

**SEVENTEEN REVIEWS!? _HOLY _TOLEDO, BATMAN!! :D Way to go, guys!! :D I was screaming and dancing and shouting. Yeah, everyone thought I was insane. :) Here's a special thanks to** HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo**, who had much enthusiam. :) And also to** TraceeAlice**, the only one besides me who "aw"s out loud. :D** bamafan95**, **XXMrsJasperHaleXX**, and** Raven-Rach **are loyal reviewers. I'd like to keep going, but I'm afraid I'd bore you guys. I appreciate every one of your reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing or nobody, and I sadly don't own any songs.**

**

* * *

**

_Flashback:_

_"The only times people come over are when I try to kiss you!" I complained. "Honestly, no one, and I repeat no one ever comes over. These are the first times in years. So WHY today?" I grumbled, heading to the door._

_I swung the door open and cursed. If Bella was my personal heaven, he was my personal hell._

_"Dad?" I asked furiously._

* * *

Chapter 4

EdwardPov

"D-dad?" I repeated, this time my voice shook. I heard Bella gasp from inside the house. I groaned internally. Why did she have to be here when he came? My father- though he never acted like a father -was not a friendly man. Well, at least, not around me. If I loved Bella, he would hate her. Or at least pretend to.

"No. I'm sorry, but you know I won't call you my son until you prove it." He stepped inside the house, ignoring my glare; I knew he saw it though. I followed him inside. He examined his surroundings, a sneer on his lips.

He froze abruptly, and I crashed into him.

"Who is this...girl...if you can call her that...Your little toy?" He exclaimed in disgust, wrinkling his perfectly straight nose. I felt my anger rising.

How DARE he insult Bella?! I could handle his arrogant, rude remarks about me, but he didn't even know Bella! I felt my fingers clench into tight, tight fists.

"Oh, hello!" Bella said, after a stunned second. I was starled at her cheerful, amiable tone. "You must be Mr. Masen." She smiled warmly. "I'm Bella, Edward's friend."

My heart sunk at the word friend, but then it stopped altogether as my father spoke.

"So, you're a freak like him, then? You go around in all black, never laughing, and you expect everyone to just worship your bloody feet?? Well, Isabella, I think you're a no-good piece of scum. Why Edward would be friends with you is obviously clear: he is just that desperate for company." He snorted and continued. "Or he just wants you for his convenience. This wouldn't be the first time he used girls before dumping them aside like the rubbish they are.

"And I bet that's what he wants you for- to satisfy his lustful cravings. You're nothing more to him than he is to me. A tool, something that works FOR you, to YOUR advantage. I need him because eventually, he will come to his senses and run the family business. Until then, he's less appreciated to me than you are to me. And by the looks of you, you're done. He doesn't need you anymore."

She blinked her large, wounded eyes. "Oh." She whispered softly, tears welling over. She shot me a frantic look, a hopeless helpless heartbreaking look. My heart winced, and I could see her doubting herself.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO BELLA LIKE THAT!!" I roared defensively, standing in front of her, as if my body could block his harsh, untrue words.

His left eyebrow raised. "Wow, so you actually know her name, now do you? Well, Isabella," He sneered, "can go jump off a cliff, for all I care! And I'm sure for all _you _care. Because I _know _you don't."

I could fell Bella tremble behind me. I was infuriated that he could so casually degrade her like that. My teeth clenched, and my next words were hard to force out through them.

"Well, I don't give a #!$% about your opinion of Bella!!" I screeched. "She is very important to me, and who are you to try to ruin that?! I want to kill you right now; can you imagine how she must be FEELING right now BECAUSE OF YOU!?" I growled at him, and he took a half step backwards.

"You are very passionate about this slu-"

"Don't you even think that word." I hissed. "Don't you EVER called her names. She is nothing less than a beautiful angel, and you should just back the $!%# off!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!" I screamed, and his icy blue eyes widened.

"I-I don't need to listen to your orders, boy. I am your superior, and who are you to challenge my authority??" His eyebrows were scrunched together; his ego was obviously wounded. "You think just because you bought yourself a house takes away the fact that you _are _my _son, _whether I like or not, whether you like it or not? Hmm, it that it? Do you like because you have some...girl...in your house, obviously just coming out of bed, in _your clothes, _makes you a hot shot- someone who can make his own rules?"

I narrowed my eyes. "At least I HAVE rules. I don't stoop to insulting teenage girls, now do I? And the only rules I have from you are 'don't embarrass me' and 'wipe your shoes.' You think I can't make my own rules for myself? And that I can't break those said rules? Hmm, you think that I can't be responsible enough to manage this house for _FIVE YEARS without your help?! _You don't think I can?? I won't let you bring me down! It's here and now- I'm breaking out! I will stand..."

"A broken man." Bella whispered in my ear, and I almost smiled. She reconized the song I had been quoted for the last few sentences.

"I don't." My father answered, a calm mask on his face.

"Well, I don't care. And you can't do anything about it. I don't understand what happened between you and me...I don't care if you want to look into my eyes and say, 'I disown you.' I'd actually welcome it, Mr. Masen. Why don't you just do that?" I seethed. "Oh, and the reason that I need- I need to let go of the things I see that have always let me fall. And I cannot find my way home, no, because I'm already home"

"Safetysuit. The Moment." Bella murmured in my ear. I nodded subtly.

I continued on my rant, using more lyrics for inspiration. "And I don't know what you need. But I know you're listening now. And I don't care what you think because you didn't think to care about me! How can you call yourself a _father, _you ignorrant man?? How could you dare claim that I owe you anything??"

He stumbled backwards as I advance towards him in my anger. "I think you should leave. _NOW._"

"Wait now, Edward. I-"

"**_NOW!!!_**" I roared. He flinched, and...

He left.

* * *

I trembled. How on Earth did my father find me? I had used a false name in school, told no one but Bella that my last name was Masen. I had NO contact with anyone who could have possibly told him. Did he Google every single Edward there was? Did he place a tracking device in my iPod? I got a new cell phone. Did he- Oh. Crud. My car.

He still knew my license number. And my car was registered under my new name.

But, he waited five whole years to come to me. Why? What did he need from me? Why?? _WHY?_

"Edward?" A shaky voice asked me, and a light hand rested on my shoulder.

Her voice reminded me. Bella's innocent, sweet, concerned voice reminded me of one I had heard long ago. A voice that I would never hear again, I was sure of it. She was the only reason he would visit, I was sure. No. Not her.

I had been in her will. That must be it. He must want my share. He was as selfish as to not care that she was gone. He was greedy enough to go mad over his own wife's will and the treasures she had left him.

"E-edward?" She called again.I spun to face her, and she gasped. I wondered what my expression was. It seemed to shock her deeply. "Oh, Bella." I whispered, feeling weak. "She's gone." I felt my knees tremble beneath me, and I stumbled, falling to the floor. She quickly knelt next to me.

"Edward?" She was deeply worried, I could tell.

"Death. It's a thief in the night, come to grab her. It came. Death took her." I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. "The only person who remotely loved me. Tanya- I had thought she liked me. But she didn't love me, not like _she _did. No. _She_ was the only one." My shaking hands grasped her shirt collar, gripping it tightly. "Oh, Bella!" I sobbed, leaning my head on her shoulder. "Oh, Bella. It hurts so much. She's just gone."

"Who's gone?" Was her gentle reply.

"My mother." I whispered. "Elizabeth Masen."

She gasped and threw her arms around me. "Oh, Edward!" She murmured softly. "I'm so sorry, Edward, I really am."

"It's...not your fault." I croaked.

It wasn't, but her apology helped soothe the ache a little bit. It helped my agony, my mourning. Now it was just sadness, a depression of sorts. I would miss my mother, but at least I had someone to love me. I had Bella. She had stayed by my side, strong, as my father insulted her, hurt her. She didn't run away. And when I melted down, she didn't flee. No, she was right here beside me. When I needed her.

Bella caught me yawning through my tears. She frowned. "This excitement is wearing you out. I think you should sleep." I nodded meekly, standing carefully. She supported me as I staggered. "Easy, Edward. Let your body catch up with your mind."

I listened to her lovely voice, her calming, caring tone that eased me. She coaxed me through the hallway, and I barely could stand any more. I was so tired. And so dizzy. My head was swimming in colors, colors so bright. The colors seemed so light, so happy, and I didn't, couldn't, see any black anywhere. But it was so cold, so very freezing. I felt like I was in Antarctica, watching the Northern Lights. So beautiful but so cold.

"Edward!?" Bella's scared voice appeared through the colors, and suddenly I was infront of my bed.

"Thank you." I muttered, sinking down, my bones mush. I felt her lift my legs gently and place them back down, under the blanket. She pulled the blanket up, tucking it around my body. She brought a pillow over, lifted my head, and placed my head back down on it. i sighed, already drifting. I barely saw her trying to leave silently.

"No, Bella," I whispered. "Please, stay." She stopped moving.

"Alright." She agreed softly, climbing on the golden blankets. I groggily lifted them up, and she snuggled inside them. I sighed contently as I wrapped my heavy arms around her tiny waist. She was so warm. Bella cautiously held still before leaning her head on my chest, moving closer to me. I smiled faintly.

"Bella." I breathed. My eyes shut, and they were much too heavy to open again. Though I wanted to. I wanted to see her beautiful face.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked quietly. But by then, I couldn't function my mouth, and I couldn't speak. She took my silence for being asleep. I felt her fingers gliding over my still face, lingering first on my cheekbone. She brushed them up very quickly and briefly to my eyelids. Then they sunk to my lips, just resting there for a while. She took one hand and placed it against my torso. She drew a faint design on my shirt, and she casually made her way to my waist. She paused, before slowly lifting her arm around me, hugging me. She stayed that way.

And even though my heart fely heavy and it was full of hurting pain, I was happy. I was complete. With Bella in my arms, and a huge grin on my face, I fell into pleasant dreams...

_I was standing in my meadow, and it was raining. The crystal drops of water were so beautiful, and the were illuminated b the meek sun. As was I, drenched in rain, and I sparkled. I was waiting. But I wasn't sure what for. What was I waiting for?? Or, who? Was it a person? A boy? A girl? What did she look like? Did she like the rain? Would she come to the meadow? Was she lost? What if-_

_Hands enveloed my eyes, and a giggle rose to my ears. "Guess who." A voice whispered in my ear._

_"Won't you tell me?" I teased. _

_I felt lips on my neck, leaving a warm trail of kisses. I shuddered, and I felt her grin. "Do you reconize me now?" _

_"No." I whispered, turning around to face her._

_Bella froze as I swept her into my arms. But then she regained her composure, smiling widely. "Can you guess yet?" She asked kiddingly._

_"An angel." I murmured, holding her closer. _

_She laughed. "Right. Stop looking in the mirror, and tell me my name."_

_"Bella." I whispered. "My angel."_

_"Thank you." She spoke softly, and I smiled gently. I placed a small kiss on her forehead. _

_"Angels live forever." I told her. In my heart, I wanted to add._

_"Right. Then I'm a vampire." She scowled._

_I chuckled. "No, that would be me."_

_She paused, thinking. "We can both be vampires together."_

_I nodded. "Or we can both be angels." I spoke in her delicate ear._

_"No, I want to be a vampire." She was stubborn about this. "Vampires have super powers." She grinned, and I did so in response._

_"Fine. I love you, my vampire angel." I relented, kissing her fully on the lips._

* * *

BellaPov

I watched his muscular chest rise and fall, rise and fall. His lips parted, and he let out a soft snore. I smiled, and I brought the blanket over us closer. Edward moaned, tossing restlessly. I held still, not wanting to wake him. Suddenly he rolled over, and he was on top of me. Oh shoot.

His body pinned mine down, and I couldn't move, even if I wanted to- which I didn't. I could feel every outline of his body on my own, and I shuddered. His arms around me tightened in response. I wasn't sure what to do. I could hold still and hope not to wake him. Or I could respond. He ducked his head, leaning it against my farther shoulder, stretching his neck infront of my face. I leaned against it, placing my lips on his throat. I slowly gave little kisses along his jaw. He gripped my waist tighter, and I smiled against his pale skin.

My eyelids felt heavy after a while. I was tired. Today had been a long day. But so worthwhile. I met Edward, my angel. Though he did look rather dark. Like a vampire.

"Goodnight, my vampire." I muttered to him, although I knew he couldn't hear me.

And as I faded into unconscousness, I could've sworn he said, "I love you, my vampire angel."

Everything went black.

**

* * *

Hey everybody. Like it? Hate it? LOVE it? Please. I felt like it was kind of short, so I threw in Bella's pov. I AM NOT CONTINUING THE STORY IN HER POINT OF VIEW! Don't worry. It will be an occasional thing. I just felt like you guys deserved it. Besides, Edward's so cute when he's sleeping. :)**

**So click that green button and tell me whaqt you think. Because you have an opinion, and I want to hear it. Plus, it's fun to click the button. Also, I wrote this chapter much faster than I would have normally. Usually it takes a week. Three days, about, this time. I just couldn't get it up, so it took a little longer than it would have. And I was extremely busy. So I'm proud of myself. :) Seventeen reviews is kind of a huge inspiration.**

**-Belmo**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTICE: I will be GONE for a while. I am grounded until I clean my room. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY OR ANY OTHERS!! Technically, I'm not even supposed to be on the computer, but I wanted to post this before it got deleted. Sorry you guys. :)**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the songs I use.**

**

* * *

**_Edward Pov_**  
**

"Breakfaaaaaaaaast!" A cheery voice sang into the quiet morning.

I moaned. Five more minutes.

"Come on, sleepyhead!" She continued. "Don't make me come back in there! Your food will get cold!"

I groaned. Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed. "Five more minutes -that's all I want out of life!" I grumbled, dragging myself there. I froze as I stepped into the kitchen.

Bella had scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice all ready for me. "Eat up." She ordered. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up a bit more.  
"Um, thanks." I said, still half-asleep. So it sort of sounded like mush.

But she responded. "You're welcome." She smiled, sitting down in the chair across from me.

"So, are you ready for your wonderful day of school?" I asked her peppily.

She froze.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" She asked me softly. "I understand if you don't, and I'd stay with you. But I-"

"No." I cut in. "As long as you're with me at school, I can handle it. I would never want you to miss school because of me. What will-" I stopped myself. What will your parents say, I had almost asked. Maybe I shouldn't mention them. I could still remember her face as we pulled up to her house yesterday, hearing voices argue.

"So, let's get ready for school!" I said enthusiastically. I waffled down the rest of my breakfast, gulping the juice down. Bella chuckled nervously.

"What exactly am I going to wear?" She demanded folding her arms across her chest. I noticed what she was wearing- the outfit I lent her yesterday.

"Er, well..." I scratched my head, thinking. "I'm sure I have some skinny jeans that will fit you...And I...um" Suddenly inspiration hit me. "Here follow me." I stood and extended my hand to help her up.

She smiled, blushing, and I led her through the house. I did not drop her hand. We had gone past my office room and my bedroom when Bella spoke.

"Where are we going?" She asked, confusion clear. "We've past the only rooms in the house! Edward..."

I grinned to myself, shaking my head. "The only visible rooms in the house." I informed her. She was about to question that, but I turned, placing a finger over her soft lips. "A little trust here, Bella?" I asked her, smirking as she stuttered.

"I-um, sure. Trust. Okay."

I simply continued to lead her further down the hallway. She glanced the paintings that hung on the walls. I held my breath as she stopped walking to examine one.

It was a personal piece. I had spent months working on this one. It was a shadowy, windy ocean with dark waves that were big and purplish gray. It represented so many times in my life. These waves had drowned me, my happiness. These waves were my sorrow.

"Wow." She murmured, reaching out, as if to stroke it. "This is amazing. Where'd you get this?" Her hand hovered over the picture, but she didn't dare to touch it.

"I, uh, I kind of painted it." I said in an embarrassed rush, and it sounded like, "Ikindapaintedit."

Her jaw dropped, and her hand retreated. "You did?" It was a whisper.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I did."

She glared at me. "You are fantastic."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked nervously.

She giggled, her frown turning to a gentle smile. "No, it's actually a plus. You just earned points."

"Points?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, don't act all amused." She scolded, and her anger was cute instead frightening. She sighed, obviously embarrassed. "Points, as in how well I rank you. On how attractive you are...I, um, girls use a sort of check list. You can gain and subtract points. It's like a GPA. You get an A, B, C, D, or F. Kind of like that." She explained, dipping her face behind her hair. She took a step backwards, as if I would reject her. She was very embarrassed, and I smiled; she was so adorable.

"So...What do I have?" I questioned softly, entertained.

"Uh, I don't want to tell you?" She told me, her voice rising as I pressed her against the wall.

"Don't you?" I asked softly. I gathered her limp hands and held them over her head. I took them both in just one hand so the other one was free; I trailed her jawbone with this hand.

"N-no. I don't." She was stubborn about this.

I placed my lips faintly against her mouth, barely brushing. "Bella." I breathed, and her lips parted. I put a little more pressure, just enough to cause her to moan but not enough for it to be a kiss. "Won't you tell me?" My mouth rubbed against hers, and the feeling of her smooth lips was amazing.

"A." She relented, her voice weak.

"A? Really?" I questioned huskily, pleased. She shivered.

"Plus." She muttered.

"Pardon?"

"A plus." She whispered.

She groaned as I suddenly kissed her, hard. My left hand grabbed her neck, drawing her closer. Her open lips let my tongue glide in. It swept gracefully across her teeth, and her fingers twitched against my right hand. I released her hands, and they immediately went to my hair, tangling themselves deeply.

I let out a small gasp as she brought her body closer. I desperately grasped her waist, trying to rid the little space between us. Her knees trembled as I bit her lower lip, nibbling on it softly.

She collapsed, and she would've sunk to the floor, but I caught her. Her hands were now at my waist level. She clung to my belt buckled, trying to regain her balance. I moaned. Her hand accidentally swept across my pants, and I groaned, breathing even harder. My knees went out.

We fell to the ground, her on top of me. Her fingertips played with my collar. I stared at her, open mouthed. She winked before diving her tongue in my mouth. I let her control us. She brought my head at an angle, letting her get better access. She let her hand dance across my shirt buttons, unfastening them. I hardly noticed. She brought my arm around her slender waist. She then began to sweep patterns on my chest, slowly, tortuously slow. Her tongue trace my lip, flicking against it appealingly. I was gasping for air.

She smirked, standing up. "Don't dazzle me unless you want to be dazzled." She stated, swaying her hips as she walked a circle around me. I scrambled to my feet, watching her.

"Damn you." I panted.

She smiled innocently. "Now, how about getting me out of these clothes?"

Oh God. My mind went straight to the gutter. My jaw hit the floor. Oh man, I couldn't get that mental image out of my mind. I could just picture Bella and me...oh wow. I felt myself drooling slightly. I shook my head, needing to get the thoughts out of my head before I did something rash.

"S-sure. Follow me. And watch this." I went to the end of the hallway, and I could hear her walking behind me."Ready? Three, two, one." I placed my hand on the wall and pushed. It lifted, rising to a horizontal tilt. I ducked under, grabbing her hand and leading her after me.

"Wow." She murmured.

I shrugged. "These all belonged to the people before me. They left them here because they didn't want them anymore." I tried to see it how she would.

There was a very high roof, dome-shaped. Rows and rows, stacks and stacks, carts and crates of items resided. There were endless clothes, books, cds, bikes, toys, and ancient antiques. There was everything from beautiful dresses from the early nineteen hundreds, to an autographed poster of Tokio Hotel. Mounds of books were everywhere, scattered acrostic the floor. There were statues of old previous presidents, as well as ancient Roman gods. It was _really _amazing. Historical artifacts that haven't been recorded were here. I knew there was a hand written copy of the Declaration of Independence somewhere around here.

"Wow." She said louder. She headed towards the clothes. "May I?" She asked, hesitatingly fingering a fragile dress.

"No, Bella." I said, my face serious and stern. I burst out laughing at her crest fallen expression.

"Oh, shut up." She replied, gently taking the dress of its hanger. "Now, you, uh, go somewhere out of vision range."

"Vision range?" I snorted.

"Oh, just go!" She ordered.

I rolled my eyes, strolling over to the antique suits and tuxedos. I abstractly shifted through them. I found a silk one with matching dress pants. It was half black and half white. I found it unique and interesting. The top half had the left side white and the right black. The pants had the opposite: the left one was black and the right was white. I immediately stripped down to my boxers and threw it on. I liked the way it fit, as if it was tailored for me.

"Edward?" Bella's voice called. "Where are you?"

I stepped out from behind the rack. I gasped in awe.

Bella was breathtakingly beautiful. Her dress was strapless. It too was ironically both black and white. The two different contrasting colors were gorgeously blended into a flowing, wispy dress. The bodice was scrunched together in black and white stripes. The skirts came down gracefully under it, resting smoothly around her, gently landing on the floor. She looked absolutely stunning.

She gaped at me, taking in my odd outfit. Then she started laughing.

"What?" I asked her, both curious and annoyed. Did she not like this?

"You're barefoot." She giggled. "It ruins the outfit."

I threw her a disbelieving look. "And you are wearing shoes?"

She shot me a smug smile. "My dress covers my feet." I glanced at the ground, and she was right. I chuckled.

"We can't go to school like this." She stated, fidgeting with her lovely dress.

"Well," I began slowly, "We don't _have _to go to school..." I smiled as she grinned, cocking her head and placing her hands on her hips.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" She questioned doubtfully.

"Oh, you'll see." I told her. "Go find some shoes to match. You'll need them where we're going."

She sighed and hurried away. I went over to the men shoes crates, digging through the fancier bins. I found the perfect ones and slipped them on. I hurriedly rushed to find Bella. She was struggling to put on her silver high heels.

"Allow me." I murmured, sliding them on, my hands lingering on her ankles. She blushed.

"Where are we going?" She asked again.

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

I leaned by her ear and whispered seductively. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I kissed the soft spot under her earlobe.

She groaned in frustration. "Edward! Please?"

"Well...nope. It's a surprise!!" I said enthusiastically.

"I hate surprises." She grumbled.

"Not this one." I told her, helping her to her feet. She wobbled a little bit but stood. I kissed her lightly on her precious lips, but pulled away before we wrinkled our clothes. I leaned against her forehead. "Believe me, Bella, you'll adore this surprise."

* * *

http: //tbn3. google. com /images? q=tbn: 7WO7INhIyplFkM: http: //imagecache. allposters. com/ images/ pic/ LIFPOD/ 5975207~ Singer-and-Songwriter- Elton-John-in-Black-and-White-Tuxedo-Wearing-

**That's the link for Edward's tuxedo. It really is so amazing. **

http: //www. millionlooks. /images/ prom-dresses-by- zuhair -murad -autumn- winter- 2009- 2010. jpg

**That's Bella's dress. It is SO beautiful and stunning! :D LOVE it! The one on the left. (Take away the spaces from in between. For some reason it won't let me put it together. This goes for Edward's too.)**

**How'd you like it? I really liked it. And the whole wall thing is like a garage in the way it lifts. Picture that sort of.**

**Please leave reviews!! :) I worked really hard on this chapter just because you guys rock! And plus I won't be heard from for a little while. So please, leave a review and I'll work on future chapters in the meantime. :) I'll give you an air hug!! :D**

**Any BETA READERS out there that would like to Beta this, please send me a message. I need one. I won't get back to you until I clean my room, but after that I will be on this nonstop. Anyways, please leave me a review or a message- preferably message if it's about betaing. Please, people. If you know a good Beta, let them know about my story. I feel like I should get one, but I'm really picky about having a Beta. So I want someone who is patient, good at vocabulary, and likes the story. Thanks. :D  
**

**-Belmo  
**


	6. Author Note & a LITTLE preview

Author's Note:

Okay, I hate to post this as a chapter, but I have news. I found a Beta for this story!! I really appreciate everyone who offered or suggested someone for me to ask. :) Thanks SO much you guys! Here's the drumroll.....My Beta is.....dun dun dun

**Soccer Monkey 16**

I really would like to thank her- (I'm assuming it's a girl.)

**Also**, someone told me the links didn't work. I have the correct ones on my profile. All you have to do is click on it. And it's on the top so you don't have to search through all my LONG ramblings and quotes.

Here's a little something because these author notes make me feel bad because you guys expect a chapter.

_

* * *

_

_"Imagine seeing you here!" They said together. His voice was excited and deep, but hers was sarcastic and cruel, a sharp squeal._

_I shifted my gaze from them to Bella. "You know them?" I asked, confused and surprised. _

_Bella gave me an apologetic glance. "Sorry." She mouthed. I gave her a questioning look, but I soon understood as the woman began to speak._

* * *

Also, I have a little more, different part. Maybe a different chapter. Who's to say that the above passage is from the next chapter? What about the below? You'll never know...until I update soon! :)

* * *

_I took her small hand gently, lifting it to my lips. She flushed as I placed a fragile kiss against her pale skin. "May ?" I ask, gesturing behind us. Her eyes widened._

_"Oh, no, NO way, Edward! I can't!" She protested, panicking as I tried to lead her to the center._

_"Please, Bella? I REALLY want to." I told her, pouting my lip. "Really." _

* * *

Hahahaha, you guys! I'm not giving anything away! :D *Evil grin* Love you guys! Though I _WAS VERY DISAPPOINTED _that only FOUR people reviewed. After getting seventeen on a chapter earlier, I had expected quite some more. *Sigh* I encourage you guys to review. You guys always make me smile, even when you guys don't like the chapter. :) So, Please review my chapters in the future. :) Yup. Thanks. :D

-Belmo


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody!! I hope you like this chapter! So sorry for the wait.**

**I would like to thank my amazing Beta, soccermonkey16. Thank you! :)**

**And wow, I have amazing fans!! You guys are the kindest reviewers!! And a lot of you guys review every single chapter!! :D Thanks SO much! :) Here's some of my AMAZING fans! I LOVE you guys so much!**

smileyz  
KatelynCullen109  
Vampire JackLynxOx  
Random Dramatic Comedy  
zoebelraeali  
nightmarisha  
reading-mypassion  
vampsvswolves  
Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.  
Meriie  
puasluoma

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**_

* * *

Chapter Six_

_Edward Pov_

I chuckled as she pouted silently in the passenger's seat. She was much too stubborn to relent her stiff posture, and I found her passionate frustration endearing. Her hands were crossed in front of her chest, her fingers gripping her forearms tightly. She averted her face from mine, staring angrily out the window.

"Bel-la." I whined. "Please?"

"No." Her answer was short and crisp. Then her hard demeanor slipped. "Edward," She sighed. "I really don't like surprises! I won't look at you until you tell me!"

I deliberated this. "Alright." I agreed.

She snapped her head to look at me, her eyes wide in astonishment. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." I paused. "When we get there."

"Ugh!" She groaned, letting her head rest against the seat in defeat. "Whatever, Masen."

I smiled, my heart singing. "You remembered my name." I said in awe. Bella rolled her eyes, choosing not to comment.

The radio was playing an appropriate song for the moment, and I smiled at its familiar tune.

I began to sing.

"Cheer up and dry your damp eyes, and tell me when it rains. And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins. 'Cause your heart has a lack of color, and we should've known. That we'd grow up sooner or later 'cause we wasted all our free time alone."

She rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched to a smile.

"Our hopes and expectations. Black holes and revelations." She responded.

Hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold you in my arms. I countered, using the same song she did.

She finally laughed. "Alright, alright. I won't ask where we re going anymore. But that doesn't mean I ll enjoy a surprise."

I chuckled. "I think you will." The radio switched songs.

"You have stolen my heart." She mimicked it.

"I'm glad" I retorted. "Because you have stolen my heart."

"Ridiculous." She muttered.

I parked the car, and she gasped at the abrupt halt. I got out and walked to her side of the car, opening the door. "What did you say?" I demanded harshly.

She fidgeted nervously at my tone, stepping outside the car as well. "I-I said ridiculous."

I sighed, closing her door. "That's what I thought you said." I turned towards her, gently cupping her cheek in my hand. "Listen to me." I spoke urgently, passionately. "I love you. I always will, my Bella." Her skin turned tomato red. "I must know that you believe this with all your heart." I whispered.

She averted her eyes from mine suddenly.

I leaned back, wounded. "You don t believe me?" I asked in astonishment.

"Can I ask you a question, please?" She murmured softly. Promise you won t laugh at me.

I nodded.

"Honestly, I m standing here, afraid I ll be betrayed." She ducked her head, and my heart sunk. "I-I don't, no, I'm not used to being liked, let alone loved." A sharp pain went through me, and I wanted to world to love her; wanted every one to love her. They should.

"I just can't understand why you would love me." She continued. "I know that I love you, but I just want to know why you love me. I feel like I m living on love, and if this doesn't work, I will die. Edward, I just have to know. If I-"

I silenced her, pressing my lips to hers desperately, trying to convey all the things I left unsaid and the things I had tried to say. I loved her. I needed her. I wanted her. I could not live without her. She was my everything. She was perfect. I wasn't. But somehow we were meant to be. As messed up as I was, she was mine. I was hers.

She responded under my mouth. Bella grabbed my hair, yanking me towards her. I grinned against her lips, satisfied. She loved me. She wanted me. She accepted me.

She kissed me like she meant it, and I knew that she meant it as much as I did. It was a meaningful kiss, and I couldn't even dream of a better one.

"So" I smirked, breaking the kiss off after a while. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

She groaned. "I guess."

I smiled. "Good. Cause we're here." She snapped her head up to examine the building.

"Oh dear God, help me." She muttered, reading the sign.

Seattle Ballroom Dancing.

"In we go." I said cheerfully, leading her towards the door. She complained but followed.

"Edward!" She hissed. "I can't ballroom dance!"

I shrugged. "Neither can I. So this should be fun." She stared at me in shock, gulping and her eyes grew even wider.

"Edward!!"

I laughed at her sheer fright. "I'm teasing. Of course I know how. Don t worry, I ll teach you." She relaxed somewhat at my soothing words. Then she froze, her attention on something behind me.

Or rather someone. Two people, as a matter of fact.

A short woman and a tall man. Both had brown hair, and their outfits were the same shade of lime green. Tacky. The woman reminded me somewhat of Jessica Stanley, an annoying, over-confident cheerleader. The man seemed off, as if he was slightly dangerous.

"Imagine seeing you here!" They said together. His voice was excited and deep, but hers was sarcastic and cruel, a sharp squeal.

I shifted my gaze from them to Bella. "You know them?" I asked, confused and surprised. They didn't seem like people Bella would associate with.

Bella gave me an apologetic glance. "Sorry." She mouthed. I gave her a questioning look, but I soon understood as the woman began to speak.

"Whatever is my daughter doing here?" The woman growled. "And why did you steal my dress!!?" Bella timidly looked to the ground, not defending herself.

Her mother turned to me, shifting herself so that she was turned away from both Bella and the man. "I look so much better in it than her." She winked at me, coming closer. I backed up, into the wall behind me. "I look good doing anything." She threw me a flirty smile. I choked. "Oops, I mean wearing anything." She lowered her voice. "Including nothing at all."

My eyes widened, and I gasped. Gross. I pushed her off of me. "That is nasty." I informed her, trying to stay polite. Absolutely repelling. Disgusting. Awful. Horrible. I couldn't keep the horror out of my voice.

"Aw, are you sure?" She fluttered her eyelashes, trying to be seductive.

"Yes, I m positive. Believe me." I glanced frantically at Bella, and my jaw dropped. "Excuse me."

I shoved the man off of her, who had her hands pinned above her head. "What are you doing?!" I shouted.

Bella gratefully hid in my arms, leaning firmly against my chest. I pulled her closer, and I was sure she could feel my angry heartbeat.

The man gave me a wicked grin. "Her."

I growled at him, and he stumbled back. "Look, little, little boy." He slurred. "She s my st-step daughter. I knew her longer longest than you you." He hiccuped.

I pulled Bella away, stepping backwards from the man. I wanted her as far away from this man as possible. I pushed through the crowd, swiftly and crookedly, and he couldn't keep up in his drunken stupor.

Bella shivered in my arms. "Sorry, Edward."

I gave her a disbelieving look. "You don t need to apologize for those monsters."

She trembled in my secure grasp. "I feel responsible."

I kissed her hair." Then don't." I paused. "Who were they exactly?"

She could only manage a whisper. "My mother Renee and her husband Phil. My step-father." Her voice slightly broke on the word. What had that vile man done to her before I knew her?

I released her, turning to face her.

I bowed formally. Then I took her small hand gently, lifting it to my lips. She flushed as I placed a fragile kiss against her pale skin. She was obviously confused, but she was distracted from her parents. "May I?" I asked, gesturing behind us. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, no, NO way, Edward! I can't!" She protested, panicking as I tried to lead her to the center.

"Please, Bella? I really want to." I told her, pouting my lip. "Really."

The dawn is breaking. A light shining through. I sang softly. She flushed as I winked at her. "I'm open, you re closed. Where I follow, you go. I worry I won t see your face light up again."

I gently tugged at her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. "Edward," she warned.

"Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. And out of the doubt that fills your mind, we'll somehow find that you and I collide." I whispered in her ear, and she froze.

"I-I"

I wrapped my arm around her waist carefully. "Bella." A new song started, and it was perfectly slow. "See? It s not like we have to be ballroom dancing. It s just a slow dance."

She nodded hesitantly, lifting her arms around my neck.

"My knees went weak, and you saw me cry. Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes," I whispered along with the music.

"You are," She breathed.

"I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such. And though I may not look like much, I'm yours," I sang only to her.

She sang right back, her voice angelic. "Though my edges may be rough. I'll never feel I'm quite enough. And it may not seem like very much, but I'm yours." I held her closer, twirling her around in my arms.

"Do you really believe you aren't good enough for me?" I wondered in her ear.

"Of course." She answered, as if it were obvious. "I know I don't fit in that much, but I'm yours."

I shook my head, nestling my face in her hair. "Absurd, my Bella." I argued gently.

"Tell me that you love me, and it'll be alright." She sung, to a totally different song I couldn't place. "I think you love me."

"I love you so very much." I murmured. "Will you be my girlfriend, my Bella?" I asked boldly.

"Of course." She whispered, smiling. I softly kissed her cheek. "I'd give up forever to touch you. 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now." She spoke softly, her eyes glistening with tears that didn't spill over.

I drew my arms tighter around her. "All I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. 'Cause sooner or later, it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight."

"And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think they'd understand." She whispered, her lips trembling.

"When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." I replied soothingly. "You bleed just to know you're alive, Bella." I kissed her forehead gently. "We'll get through this." I muttered. Somehow.

We were both messed up, but we were both messed up together. I would rather be broken with her then be fixed and alone.

"And hearts disfigure. But that's no concern, when we're wounded together." Bella sung softly, and I smiled at the exact appropriateness of her timing. We were definitely connected. We were perfect for each other. She stumbled, her eyes drooping.

I gently scooped her in my arms and walked her to the car. I opened her door and set her in. I brushed her hands away and buckled her seat belt for her. I closed her door, careful not to slam it loudly.

I climbed in the driver's seat, fastening my own seat belt. I looked at Bella, who was peacefully sleeping, her hair spread out in a beautiful wave over her shoulder. I lightly pulled her hair out of her face and pushed it over her shoulder, revealing her pale neck. I placed a fragile kiss on her throat.

"I love you, my Bella." I whispered against her skin, and I noticed how her lips rose into a soft smile. I chuckled.

I started to drive back to my house, turning the radio off.

I will never let her go. No matter what happens, I will be there for her.

Even if saving her sends me to Heaven.

A car was on the wrong side of the highway, its driver drunk. I was preoccupied with my thoughts, so I noticed the headlights a little too late. But it was soon enough to throw my body over Bella's sleeping form. I shielded her. The impact came. I was faintly aware of shattering glass, and pain rippling in my back. And everything went dark.

...

...

..

.

-

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. A sudden scream filled the air, and the machine mimed it. Flat line.

* * *

**Uh, yeah, please don't kill me. :) That's be appreciated. feel free to leave a review, but no throwing pitchforks at my head!! It hurts! Hahaha. :)**

**-Belmo  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**And then Bella died and somehow Edward fell hopelessly in love with** **because she wants him to.**

**Happy, **crystaltears17**? And yes I know there is a dot between crystal and tears, but the computer won't let me. :(**

**Oh my goodness, you guys are the BEST reviewers in the WORLD!!! I laughed so hard. You leave the BEST reviews. They were all very enthusiastic and in caps lock. Love you guys. :D  
**

**Here's a thank you to my amazing beta, soccermonkey16. She worked so amazingly fast. (P.S. The reason why this chapter is late is ALL my fault. I am super busy, and I apologize.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I just don't own anything.

* * *

  
**

Chapter Seven

_Edward's POV_

These wounds just wouldn't heal. This pain was just too real. I writhed as agonizing pain rippled through my body.

Beep. Beep. Beep. A sudden scream filled the air, and the machine mimed it. Flat line.

And then I wasn't there. I was numb. A magic trick made the world disappear.

The skies were dark; they're dark, but they're clear.

All my senses numb, it's like the finish line, where everything just is. I feel like I am watching everything from space, and in a minute I'll hear my name and I'll wake.

I feel my soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.

Wake me up. Wake me up inside.

Can't wake up.

Wake me up inside.

Save me. Call my name, and save me from the dark.

Wake me up. Bid my blood to run. Can't wake up.

Before I come undone, save me. Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me, and make me real.

Bring me to life.

Wake me up. Wake me up inside.

Can't wake up.

Wake me up inside.

Save me.

Call my name, and save me from the dark.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I woke to a murmur of voices whispered together frantically. All this felt strange and untrue. I wasn't even sure where I was, or how I got here.

Then a loud shriek filled the air. "No! Please! I'm a friend of his! Please, will he be alright?" Her voice was familiar, but it was distant and strange, and I could not recall who she was. If something is wrong, who would have guessed it?

"I'm afraid we can't tell you, ma'am." A doctor replied. "You see-"

"YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW! I AM ALICE CULLEN! YOU TELL ME THIS INSTANT!! And I am NOT OLD enough to be a MA'AM!!!" The same voice shrieked.

"I, uh, miss, really cannot tell you how he is unless you are family." The doctor stuttered out.

There was an irritated growl. "I'm getting my father!" She threatened, and footsteps ran out of hearing range. Only to return within seconds.

"Dr. Cullen!" The doctor exclaimed nervously. Why would he be nervous? What did the doctor do?

"Dr. Brown." Dr. Cullen paused. "I need the sheets for the patient Mr. Edward Masen Junior."

My heart thundered in my chest. Oh my God. Dear Lord. My Edward. Why was he in a hospital?? Why? What happened to him?! Was he alright!?!

"Well, he seems-"

A sudden scream tore through the air, cut off the doctor. And I recognized the source immediately.

I opened my eyes in alarm. No, no, no! This could not be happening! I tore the IV painfully out of my skin, ,aking me wince a little in both pain and disgust - I hated needles. All the anger swells in my gut, and I won't feel these slices and cuts. Then I quickly removed the wires the registered my heart and leaped of the hospital bed. I didn't bother to wonder why I was in a hospital.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. EDWARD!

I scrambled past fearful doctors and horrified nurses, shoving my way through.

He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. His heart monitor was a steady dead line, a devastating sound that tore my heart.

I was too late. Oh, no. Edward. My knees fell out, and I crumpled to the floor. You won't get to see the tears I cry.

"Edward." I croaked. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. Edward, please. God, please." My sobs trembled through my body, and my tears cascaded down my skin. My head dropped in my hands. "Edward." I bawled, "Oh, my dear, sweet Edward." Tell me that you'll open your eyes.

"Clear." Dr. Cullen's voice was calm, despite the chaos that flowed through my shattered heart. Tell me that you'll open your eyes. I'm barely hanging on.

I heard a jolting noise. "Again. Clear." Open your eyes.

Another electric sound. Seeing you kills me now. I want so much to open your eyes, 'cause I need you to look into mine.

"Clear!" All this feels strange and untrue, and I won't waste a minute without you.

One more.

It's not too late; it's never too late.

His heart monitor thumped before dying.

I raised my head in wonder. There was a chance. Sweet dreams that won't come true.

"EDWARD!!!" I roared, desperation and hope clashing in that one single word, that word that meant everything to me. He was my everything, he was my everyone. I loved this boy so much, so very much. Come back to me.

Hold you through forever, won't let you go. If you jump, I will jump too. We will fall TOGETHER from the building's ledge. We'll say it was love. 'Cause I will die for you. They will remember this.

"CLEAR!"

A shuddering heartbeat, unsteady, wavering.

But it was there.

"Thank you!" I wept. "Oh, Lord, thank you!"

The gratitude to whoever was watching over me, be it a guardian angel or God, I didn't care. I was just so relieved, so amazed, so relieved. He was alive. He was alive. Thank God, he's alive. He's alive. My Edward is alive. I only cried even harder in pure joy, overflowed, complete bliss.

I felt arms around me, and I looked up into the face of Alice Cullen.

"Bella, it's alright. He'll be fine. It's alright." She soothed me with her warm voice, her gently and reassuring hug.

"He's going to live?" I whispered in wonder, complete wonderful wonder.

"He's going to live." Alice assured me in a strong, sturdy voice. She helped me off the ground. "Now, you need to go back in your hospital room. You were barley injured, but-"

"Alice, I can't!" I protested, fear clawing up inside my throat, making it harder to speak. "I can't leave my Edward. I just c-can't!"

"Shh, shh, it's fine. You can stay. Come on, Bella, calm down, sweetheart." Her words were sympathetic and comforting. She wasn't going to take me away from my Edward. She wiped the tears out of my eyes in a loving motion, almost motherly.

I slowly took timid steps to his sleeping form. He still looked dead, but his heart rate was a bit more steady. "Edward." I breathed as I placed my hand softly against his face. "Oh, my Edward." His heart started to pick up its pace. "Edward, please, I-I really need you." I felt my tears come and slip down my face again.

His heart beat became firm and strong. "Oh, my Edward!" I murmured in titanic relief. "Oh, Edward!"

"Bella?" A weak voice muttered. I gasped. Edward's lips twitched up into a slight smile before his eyelids fluttered open. "Bella." He sighed, lifting his palm to rest on my tear-streaked face. "Don't cry, my sweet, beautiful Bella." He pleaded. "Please be happy."

I wanted to obey him, just for him, but his request was just way too absurd.

"Edward. You are in a damn hospital!" I whipped out. "How the heck am I supposed to be happy? Relieved that you're alive? Absolutely. Happy? Heck no."

He blinked in astonishment.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"A hospital." I mused. "That would explain why I am in pain."

Her jaw dropped. "How are you so calm?" She said softly. I noticed the tear marks on her skin, trailing down her face like crystal rivers.

I began to shrug, but I stopped. Don't wince from the pain. Don't cry out. Bella will notice. Stay strong, Edward. "I am fine."

But my attempt to convince her wasn't even worth the effort.

"Edward." She nearly growled. "Don't lie to me, please."

"Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine." I whispered. She smiled faintly as her slender fingers wove with mine.

"And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time." She quoted, and I shook my head in wonder, a grin on my lips. How did I get as lucky as to have a girl like her by my side?

"Hopefully that will be soon." I chuckled, and I grunted from the pain in my ribcage. Note to self: don't laugh.

"Oh, Edward." She muttered, cupping her other hand around my cheek. "Where does it hurt?"

"I-"

"Don't try to tell me nowhere." She warned.

"My ribs." I whispered, praying she wouldn't hear. She did.

She slowly brought her face above my chest. I caught my breath. She placed a fragile kiss on my shirt, so light I couldn't feel any pain from the contact. The heart monitor went frantic.

The room became swarmed with people as I realized we weren't alone. I felt my face burn in an unfamiliar way. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"You're blushing!" Bella exclaimed in awe. I heard a few chuckles.

"Is that why my face is warm?" I wondered.

"Yes." Bella grinned at me. There was snickers and snorts from the room. I didn't care enough to look.

"How embarrassing." I murmured to Bella. She smirked.

"I know exactly what you mean." She shook her head in sympathy. "People laugh at me all the time."

I brought my other hand up, wary of the IVs, to rest on the curve of her neck. "I'm not laughing at you." My eyes locked with her intensely.

Her breathing became a bit faster. "Not yet."

I pulled her face closer to mine. "You don't seem abnormally funny."

"No?" She smiled.

"No." I breathed, and she blinked slowly.

"Oh." Her voice trembled.

"Oh." I repeated, drawing her even closer. We were an inch apart now. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered. Our lips brushed together barely as she spoke her next words with both concern and sternness. "Don't ever die on me again."

"WHAT!?!" I yelped, pulling back. "I DIED!?!! WHEN?!"

She gave a sad smile, and I wished I could get rid of the despair behind it. "Your heart...it stopped. You...died, Edward." She choked on the word.

"No." I muttered. "That's, that isn't possible. I-I couldn't have." I searched her eyes desperately. "Bella?"

"Edward, I heard the monitor. It completely went...dead." Again, she struggled with the word.

"Flat line." I recalled. The pain, the scream, the stop of my heart. I did die. "I was dead." I chuckled. And winced "How many people can say that, Bella?"

She laughed, a wonderful twinkling noise that warmed my heart. "No one. Edward, you goof. You died and now you're proud of it." She pretended to slap me. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Aw," I dismissed her threat. "You couldn't hurt a fly, Bella."

She flushed, her face a beautiful crimson. "I..." She pouted, jutting out her lower lip playfully.

I yanked her to me, pressing her lips to mine. They were unresponsive in surprise, but I didn't relent. I patiently waited for her to realize I was kissing her. Her mouth suddenly was very active beneath my own. I felt like a million bolts of electricity was flowing between us. I was on fire. And Bella only fanned the flames higher; she licked my lips and forced them open with one swipe. I groaned as I knotted my fingers in her hair. She giggled beneath my lips.

I pulled away in bewilderment. "What?" I demanded breathlessly.

"Your heart." Her face broke out in a huge grin.

I listened to the crazed heart monitor. It was as if instead of a beat, it was a constant humming noise. I laughed shakily. "It's your fault. You'll be the death of me, my Bella."

Her face sobered at once. "How did you die? How did we end up here? What happened? I just remember the ballroom dancing, then being so tired. Then nothing. I woke up to you dying. What happened??"

I blinked, startled by her sudden remembrance of where we were. That's right. We were in a hospital. "Headlights before us, so beautiful, so clear." I quoted. She misunderstood.

"You CRASHED your car on PURPOSE?!?" She shrieked in anger.

"NO!" I paused. "No. Some drunk hit us. I remember. You were sleeping, and I was so scared. I..."

"You what?" She asked, placing her hand on my upper arm.

"I...sort of...threw myself over you." I rushed out. I ducked my head away.

Her eyes widened to saucers. "You WHAT!?!" She asked again, this time she was angry. "Why on Earth would you sacrifice yourself for me?" She lifted my avoiding gaze to face her. "I'm not worth it, Edward. Please, don't ever do it again. I-"

I crushed my lips to her. She responded, confused but willing. This kiss was passionately slow, a transfer between my feelings to her. She needed to understand how much I loved her, how much she meant to me. I loved her more than I loved myself.

"Bella," I began, breaking the kiss off. "Picture how much you love me." She thought about it and was about to reply, but I cut her off. "Just picture it, Bella. Now, please understand that I love you exactly as much as you love me." She seemed astonished. "I LOVE you, my Bella."

"Wow." She whispered quietly. "I love you, too, Edward." She lightly kissed my forehead. Her beautiful lips curled into a happy smile.

"Uh, ahem." Someone cleared their throat. "I am sorry to interrupt you two, but I do need to ask you some questions, Mr. Masen."

I felt myself blushing again, but I was comforted to see that Bella's face was also stained with red. I turned my head to see a blond doctor, who seemed in his early twenties. He smiled gently at us. Bella started towards the door, but the doctor stopped her.

"You don't need to leave, Isabella Swan. But I'm afraid that the doctors and nurses who are slacking from their jobs do need to leave." All the nurses and doctors, fifteen or so, scampered out the door in a rush. I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls. And in the halls, there are people looking through.

The doctor shook his head. "Idiots." He grumbled. Then he shot me an apologetic glance.

"Sorry about that. They like to stick their noses into other people's business." He extended his hand out to Bella. "I am Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen." Bella acknowledged, shaking his hand. "Isabella Swan. Please call me Bella."

He grinned. "Only if you two call me Carlisle. Dr. Cullen makes me feel so old."

I laughed. "You don't seem very old." I thought about it. "You seem too young to be a father."

He chuckled. "Which of my monsters have you met?"

"Alice." I grinned. "I share a locker with Emmett in P.E., but I've never seen him; he's not in my P.E. period."

He nodded. "Ah, the infamous Edward Smith. But your real name is Edward Anthony Masen. And your father's Edward Philip Masen. Your mother was Elizabeth Sarah Masen." I flinched at the reminder. "Sorry. I didn't know you were sensitive to that subject." He looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Edward, how are you feeling?"

"Fantastic."

He chuckled. "Ah, you like sarcasm. I can see why my daughter wants to be your friend. She's very sarcastic herself, as well as the rest of my children."

"How many do you have?" I asked curiously. I don't know why, but I was honestly interested in his answer.

"Well, I have four. There's Emmett, my oldest boy. Then his girlfriend, Rosalie. Her twin brother, Jasper. And his girlfriend, Alice. And then there is my wife and I." He answered.

I liked this man. He seemed more like a father than any other man I could describe, and I had just met him. The way he spoke about his children, it was just full of love and adoration. He seemed like the father I had always wanted.

"Anyways, Edward, you have a few broken ribs and a tender backbone. You almost paralyzed yourself. A piece of glass embedded in you was an inch away from paralyzing you. You are very lucky." He informed me. Bella gasped.

"You moron! NEVER try to save my life again!! EVER!!" She yelled at me, concern etched into her face.

I smiled weakly. "I can't promise to that."

Carlisle chuckled. "I admire that, Mr. Masen. Your parents raised you well, apparently; you are a complete gentleman."

I grimaced. "Yeah. I don't live with my parents. My mother is dead, and I wish my father was."

Bella scowled at me. "Be careful what you wish for." She snapped. Why is she so upset? What did I do?

Carlisle nervously glanced at his shoes. "What is it, Doc?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this....I am truly sorry for your loss. Your father....he was the drunk driving the truck. He died instantly on the spot. There was no chance of saving him."

I froze in total shock. My father...was dead. A slight pang went through me, even though I was mostly relieved. Though I utterly hated him, he was still my father, and somehow, I couldn't bring myself to be ecstatic that he was dead, though a lot of weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Now, I have heard that you are living with an uncle, who has never been seen or heard from." He gave me a look as I tried to protest. "Mr. Masen, believe me, I have seen this before. Though I am surprised that you've managed to convince so many people. I know that you don't even have an uncle. And your only aunt is dead. Are you living alone?"

I avoided his gaze. "Yeah." I mumbled quietly.

"You are seventeen, correct?" I nodded. "You know that you are not allowed to live by yourself because you are still a minor, right?" Again I nodded. "I'm afraid you must go to an adoption center. You will still own your current house, but you can't live there unless your new parents move in with you."

My jaw dropped. "Adopted?? But I've managed to take care of myself thus far. Please, Carlisle, isn't there anything you can do?" I begged. I didn't want to leave my wonderful house. Or have anybody come in it, and trash it.

He hesitated, "As you know, I am too young to have children. Well, my wife physically can't bear children. We adopted them all. So, I will make an offer to you. If you want, I can adopt you. And I'll let you live at your house- all by yourself -from Friday evenings through Sunday evenings. How's that?"

I felt my eyes water up. How could this man offer his home to me- he hardly knew me! But...my mother was dead too. I was an orphan. Oh crud.

"You would really do that for me?" I whispered.

He smiled gently. "Of course, Edward."

Then was a loud scream outside the door, and we all turned towards it.

"YYYEEEEESSSS!!"

* * *

CBCRAZYGRL5 **was the only one to be worried about the other person in the other car. And although she guessed Renee and Phil, she was close. It was Edward Senior!!! Gasp!! So great job wondering about the details!! And she is just awesome. :)  
**

GymnastByTwilight **has stolen my personality!! They are just awesome. I wish they would sign in when they review so I could message them. I couldn't believe how similar we are. But the joke's on you! Because you didn't steal my personality because I keep a spare in the closet! Mwahahahaha. And that was my evil laughter. Love it? Hate it?**

nightmarisha **is right- always wear a seat belt.**

Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale. **She cried, and so that deserves a major applause. I cried while writing this chapter, by the way. **

VampireEva

HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo

BiteMeEddie

reading-mypassion

XXMrsJasperHaleXX

**I have to say that I feared for my life. I was very scared of you your reviews was terrifying. I felt like someone was going to kill me. Well, I'm alive....until next chapter. Mwahahaha. I'm just teasing. Next chapter will be pretty mellow compared to these last two.**

twittygirlxoxo **Thanks for the wonderful review. You remind me of my best friend because of your fantastic word choice. :)**

**So drop your reviews because you love me. Or drop your reviews because you hate me. Don't care which, just leave reviews! **

**-Belmo :)  
**


End file.
